This invention relates to powered trowels generally and more particularly to a very light weight, insulated electric trowel which may be utilized in conjunction with cement which is still too soft to support the weight of the trowel operator and thereby give faster and superior results.
Concrete finishing machines having been used for many years to level and finish large concrete slabs. Such machines typically have a rotatable trowel blade assembly having a plurality of trowel blades mounted on trowel arms projecting radially outwardly from a common hub with is rotated by a gasoline engine. The trowel blades rest directly on the concrete and support the machine's entire weight. The blades angles are normally, in the prior art, pivotally connected so that when the machine is first being used they are parallel to the concrete surface and as the concrete hardens the blade pitch is progressively increased with the pitch on the final pass being as much as 30 degrees. These machines weigh as much as 125 pounds and the operator must wait until the concrete is partially set up before he walks on the surface and takes the machine with him.